


Tumblr Compelled Me

by lizziebordentookmywallet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Deliberately Ambiguous, Deliberately not well written, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziebordentookmywallet/pseuds/lizziebordentookmywallet
Summary: This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr talking about ridiculous descriptors for dicks. I wrote this using only my favorites lmao. It’s deliberately ambiguous. There are no character names or descriptions bc the reader can insert whoever they choose + this is a joke lol





	Tumblr Compelled Me

It was a blisteringly hot day already, but he was making it that much hotter. It was impossible to take my eyes off him. The way the sun illuminated his tanned glistening skin made him look like a god. 

I was gazing at him from my spot under our beach umbrella. I didn’t trust myself to enter the water with him; I could see his baloney pony straining against his swim trunks, and it was tantalizing. He stood up and motioned for me to join him. I just smiled wryly and shook my head, but of course that didn’t satisfy him. He jogged up to me and sprawled out on the beach towel next to mine.

It was a gorgeous day, but it paled in comparison to the sight of him basking in the sun. Drops of water trickled down his body and evaporated in the sun. I wanted to touch him.

“Why are you staring at me?” He asked with an amused grin. I smiled shyly.

“You just look really good today.”

“So do you.”

I bridged the gap between us and kissed him. It was soft at first, then hungry and desperate. My fingers became tangled in his hair and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I was crushed against his chest, but it still wasn’t close enough. I wanted him inside me. 

I ran my hand across the waistband of his swim trunks. I could feel his spawn hammer pressed against my leg, fully hard now. I smirked and pushed him down against the towel. I swung my leg over his hips and straddled him. He reached up to touch me, but I held his arm down. I had other plans.

He moaned as I started grinding against his schlong dongadoodle. I leaned down and trailed kisses down his neck and chest. I briefly lifted myself off him and rugged down his swim trunks. I smirked as his single barreled pump action bollock sprung free. I grasped it firmly and licked a stripe up the underside. I swirled my tongue around the top and glanced up as I took his flesh flute into my mouth. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth to keep from moaning. This was my favorite part. I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head up down. His legs started to twitch and I know he was getting close. I could taste the pre cum dripping from his custard launcher. 

Without warning I pulled away and tightly gripped the base of his piss weasel to keep him from cumming. I wasn’t finished with him yet. 

By now my cunt was dripping. I pulled my bikini bottoms to the side and positioned myself over his steamin’ semen truck. I could feel myself stretching as I sunk down onto his meter long King Kong dong. Once I had his pig skin bus fully inside me, I reached behind me and unclasped my top. He reached up and pulled it the rest of the way off, then tossed it aside. 

“Do you want to touch me?” 

“God, yes,” he sighed. I smiled. 

“Then do it.”

He flipped us both over and pinned my arms up above my head. It was animalistic and brutal. I loved it. He ran his calloused fingers over my nipples as he kissed my neck. He pulled out and I whined at the loss of contact, then he slammed his heat-seeking moisture missile back into me. He thrusted in and out of me roughly, and it was the best combination of pain and pleasure. He reached down and rubbed my clit as his thrusts became faster and harder. I moaned his name as I teetered on the brink of orgasm. He wrapped his free hand around my throat and it sent me over the edge. I saw stars as my back arched and my legs shook. 

He came not long after. His yogurt gun filled me with that delicious cream until it was oozing out of me and on to the beach towel. He pulled out and collapsed against me. He fell asleep almost instantly as he laid on my chest. I laid my head back and basked in what remained of the setting sun.


End file.
